Happys Weakness- A Moment of Darkness
by happyfan3928
Summary: Continuing with the original story, Happy and Rachel will encounter a bit more darkness, but not too much don't worry!
1. Chapter 1

Things had been going so well in Happys life. He had his twins, which were two years old and unlike most toddlers, definitely not terrible. The SOA gang was doing well in all their business endevours and making a record setting profit, this was their best year yet. His woman, Rachel, was amazing at holding down the fort at home with the kids, now only working part time at the hospital because she was starting to assist Gemma with more duties at the club. They had a good flow between them, juggling all their responsbilities and still trying to make time for each other when those opportunites presented themselves.

His mother, on the other hand, was not doing so well. Happy was in a daze outside her home smoking a cigeratte, replaying what the doctor said at her appointment today. "She doesn't have long, if I had to make an estimate, I would say no longer than a month."

"Want something stronger?" His wife appeared outside a short time later and lit a joint, taking a deep drag of it before coming over to offer it. Happy silently took it and puffed on it, while Rachel observed him for a few moments and knew he was trying to be strong through all this. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "It's going to be okay Hap. She won't be high as a kite anymore with this pain and will be set free. It is what she would want." She tried her best to assure her man, who had gone back to his old ways of being eerily quiet and hard to read.

"Who has the kids?" He looked further away, still avoiding making eye contact with her. He wasn't ready for that yet, afraid it would expose his raw emotions too easily. She always had that power with him to get under his skin and see the things that others wouldn't.

She sighed quietly and began to run her fingers up and down his back soothingly. Knowing he was changing the subject and sensed he needed more time before he could talk about this, she respected his space. "Gemma has them at the clubhouse. Said we can get them tomorrow."

He nodded his head, knowing there would only be a few places their kids would be since Happy didn't trust many, especially with watching their kids. Another time he might have smirked at recalling when he gave Rachel a list of who could watch their kids, and they had a big argument over Happy only approving Gemma or Tara. Rachel was more trusting and wanted to hire a nanny that they could use at times when SOA was busy dealing with other things. Happy firmly shut her idea down, but two weeks later, Happy came home from a long day at work to an older lady named Edna playing in the back yard with their kids and Rachel sitting on a bench outside watching, smiling innocently at him.

What was even more shocking was Happys reaction. He just shook his head and sat down next to his old lady and cracked open a cold beer, wrapping his arm around her and cautiously watching their new nanny. There were times in their relationship it was almost as if Rachel knew what she could get away with on making certain calls. Happy did trust her judgement, but prefered to error on the side of caution. Lucky for him, she didn't play those cards too often.

"Lets go home Hap. You need a good nights sleep and your aunt is here now to watch your Ma." She tugged gently on his belt as he put out the cig and handed her back the remainder of the joint.

"Alright, I'm gonna say bye. I'll meet you outside." He went to say goodbye to his mother, who was looking so weak and pale. The cancer was moving at a more aggressive pace and there was nothing the doctors could do but drug her so she wasn't feeling too much. It wasn't good enough for Happy, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Love you ma. I'll be back later." He squeezed her hand lightly and nodded at his aunt who entered the room after getting the rest of the update from Rachel. She was wise to not even bother Happy and go straight to the bedside and began to read a book outloud. Happy took one last look and swallowed the lump in his throat before leaving the house.

Happy couldn't help but let a sigh of relief out at seeing his old lady patiently waiting on the back of his bike. Damn her even going through such sorrows that she could still look beautiful in a simple pair of black boots, ripped jeans, white tank top that hugged her curves perfectly and wearing the black leather jacket Happy bought her for her last birthday. He couldn't resist leaning down and planting a sweet kiss on her lips and gripping the back of her messy ponytail. "Thanks for coming babe."

As he got situated on the bike and started it up, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and put her lips to his ear. "No where else I'd rather be."

I'm back! What do you think of the first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

One thing never got old for Happy which was the serenity he would feel driving his bike. The long drive home was what he needed to process his thoughts. He wasn't ready to lose his mom, but if he was honest, she hasn't really been around lately only her drugged up body laying in a bed. Part of him felt guilty for wanting to selfishly keep her around, but in the end he knew the time was coming and he would have to accept it.

That revelation made him feel very tired by the time he got back to their house. All he wanted to do was go in and pass the fuck out. He wondered if Rachel was going to let him do that or push to get him to open up. He hoped not.

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed another beer and chugged it all down with a few gulps. He wanted to toss it in the sink, but the clean freak in him wouldn't allow that, even in this moment. He opened the garage and tossed it in their recycles bin and shut the door and bumped right into Rachel. She had taken off part of her clothes and was left in the white tank top and black lace panties. She offered him a small smile, although it didn't reach her eyes and show that sparkle that he loved, and she stepped on her tip toes to give him a long kiss. Happy groaned in response because even a simple gesture like this from her, makes him forget what else is going on around him and focus on her.

Needing and wanting this perfect distraction, he picked her up and backed her into the wall as she quickly adjusted and wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching him close. Happy didn't have it in him to do any foreplay, wanted to be greedy and take her right then and there. He started unzipping his pants and got his dick out with one hand and noticed that she had pulled her underwear down to her ankles and was letting him take the lead.

Happy dove into her and groaned into her neck with delight. Every single time felt like heaven to him, and he didn't before believe in that shit. With all his pent up anger, he used that energy with thrusting his hips into hers and she bit his ear in approval. "Not gonna last..." He muttered out, as he still kept the strong force of his hips.

"It's okay." She replied reassuringly as she bit down on his neck harsh and then soothed it by licking and sucking gently.

"Fucking hell." Was all Hap could mutter, trying his hardest to keep the speed up that he was loving, but finding it hard with her distracting him in other ways. He could feel a slight smile from her on his neck, knowing she reveled in working him up. She would pay for that later, he thought to himself as he made a mental note. She had one of her arms securely around his neck while the other started clawing her fingernails down his chest and just as she was reaching his lower stomach, he started to groan and do shorter, quicker thrusts into her as he came inside her.

Rachel gave him a few brief seconds to catch his breath, but one thing she really enjoyed was kissing him right after they finished sex. She found those were the kisses that were her absolute favorite because he would show such raw emotion with them and felt it brought them closer. A definite benefit for Happy as well because it normally would get her riled up and ready to go another round. His kisses this time were soft and gentle and he held the back of her head, pulling her closer to him.

She pulled back regrettably and lightly tapped his ass twice, which was her signal to him to put her down. He leaned in, ignoring her request for a moment, into her neck and took a few breaths first. "I love you." He muttered into her neck and she could feel how deeply he was saying that to her before he set her down on the ground. Her eyes met his and she leaned up once more for a gentle kiss. He paused while taking a hand to rub her cheek gently and staring into those blue eyes that he adored. He was incredibly thankful she went with him to his Ma's for the doctors appointment. Having her there made it a little bit easier knowing someone else who loved him would be there after his mother passed away.

"I'm exhausted baby, let's take advantage of being kid free and get some good sleep." She pulled her underwear back up and they retreated to their bedroom to catch up on some much needed zzzzzz's.

Waking up the next morning Rachel was delighted to feel Happys tongue circling around her clit. As her groggy eyes open she went to reach down for him and felt her arms not moving. Confused, she looked up and saw that they were tightly tied to the head post.

Shooting a glare down at Happy between her legs, as she was not a fan of being tied up, was returned by Happy giving her a very sinister glare back at her. "Shouldn't have been so cocky last night baby." He replied and dipped his head back down to nuzzle her clit with his nose.

"Hap, c'mon let me out of this. I want to touch you." She grumbled as her hips were involuntarily wiggling.

"Not gonna happen." Most of the time she could find a way to get the Killers soft side, but when he was getting revenge, she never won with that.

"Ugh, you are so evil. You sick, sick man!" She couldn't help but frown and see Happys head come back up and he had such a huge, rare grin on his face. Nothing was better than to be torturing his old lady.

"You want me to stop?" He slid two fingers inside of her and started doing a circular motion which made her bit her lip.

"No." She weakly replied.

"I'm gonna make you come so good baby." He slid his fingers out and replaced it with his tongue, loving the taste of her. All she could do is moan in response, as she loved it when he did dirty talk. It always got her hot and bothered. Happy, without looking up, slid one of his hands up under her tank top and fondled her breast. The way he would massage it and squeeze it felt so good and adding that to him going down on her and she was a goner.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck..." Rachels hips were pushing up against him as she got closer and closer to the edge. Happy used his other hand to start playing with her clit while he had his tongue in her and fondling her breast, he was talented at multi-tasking in bed.

Feeling her release and lapping up all the juices, he sat up and saw her chest heaving up and down, trying to catch her breath. If his dick wasn't hard already, the sight of her post orgasm with glowing skin and utter bliss would have done it. Happy couldn't wait and grabbed his dick and put it inside of her, while she was still coming down.

"Ahhhh!" Rachels eyes flew open not anticipating that he was going to do that. The shock alone made her quiver and she noticed Happys eyes rolled to the back of his head before he shut them.

Happy took both of her legs and tossed them above his shoulders, as he went deeper and deeper inside of her. This time he wasn't going as hard because he didn't want it over as fast.

"Take these bands off me!" She complained, not wanting to be just the rag doll he was fucking. She loved to caress him and wanted some control back.

Without missing a beat, Happy kept plunging into her while using one hand to untie both of the bands, releasing her from the binds. He let out a low groan when her hand went straight for his balls and started rolling them around. Needed to get back the control, Happy flipped her over so he could take her from behind and watched as she arched her back just right and loved to watch her ass bounce against his cock. No porn he had ever seen could have been as hot as this was to him.

Rachel tried once again to grab his balls, but Happy was onto her and grabbed her hand and pulled her up with her back pressed against his chest as he was getting close. "Come with me." He slid his hand to her clit and rubbed it up and down slowly and could feel her starting to shake. He planted a few kisses on her shoulder as he felt himself getting close and needed her to come with him. "Come on baby." He whispered in her ear and felt the goosebumps forming on her skin. Her ears were super sensitive and a very easy target for him, he could just speak in his rich, velvet voice and send her off the edge.

"I'm gonna..." She started to say and gripped his thigh as her body started to convulse from the pleasure.

"Oh fuck yeah. That's it." He groaned as he thrusted one final time and blew his load into her. He fell over her, knocking them both down on the bed laying sideways as they both caught their breath.

Their post bliss was interrupted by Rachels cell phone ringing on the bedside table. "Fuck them, don't answer." Hap said and wrapped his arm around her.

"It might be my babies, I have to." She replied and Happy couldn't help the smile forming on his face. She was an attentive and loving mother, and he relished in how good she was to their family. "Hello?...Hey Gemma...I know, we just got up...yeah, yeah, fuck you...you would too if you had some kid free time. Yeah, be there soon." She hung up and sat up in bed, turning back to look at Happy.

"Gemma has to leave to run errands, we need to get our kids. You want me to go get them and you can rest?"

"Nah, I'll go with you. Lets shower first." He got out of bed and pulled his old lady into the shower, planning to try to get one more round before they are back to reality and the kiddos are home.

Hey guys, I thought I'd throw you all a bone since the first chapter was short and upload the second one. What do you think? Are you enjoying this story?


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for coming over and helping today get these books in order. Fucking can't trust anyone else to do it right." Gemma saved all the work on her computer and went to shut it down.

"Yeah, you guys were far behind. Glad we finally got it all caught up." Rachel glanced down at her phone, noticing she didn't have any missed calls or texts and frowned.

"Everything okay?" Gemma asked, prying as always.

"Yeah, just thought I'd have an update from Hap or his aunt on his Ma. We haven't heard anything in a few days. Hap's been on edge like no other." Rachel sighed thinking back to how stressed out he has been the past few days. No matter what she was trying to do to help, it didn't seem like it was working. She hated seeing him this way.

"Check if he spoke with his aunt and if not, take the initiative and find out yourself. The guys have been busy lately working with the cartel and all, and maybe he can't give enough attention to the matter as he wants." Gemma gave her solution to the issue.

"Good point, I think he was working on a car today, I'll go check and see." Rachel headed towards the shop and saw one of the new croweaters Cherry standing by the vehicle Hap was working on, sucking on a lollipop.

Rolling her eyes at this girls obvious desperate attempt to try to lure her man, but not feeling like dealing with her today, she walked past her and up to the car. "Hey babe, did you talk with your aunt today? I wanted to get an update on your mom."

Happy dropped a tool loudly under the car and pushed himself out from underneath. "Phones going to voicemail, haven't heard shit." He got up to grab a different tool that would help with the next step and took a brief glance at Cherry before picking up the tool. She had been watching him a lot since she started coming to the clubhouse. Happy hadn't even really seen her around any of the other guys, not that he really paid much attention.

"Okay, I'll look into it then. I'll let you get back to work. See you at dinner tonight." She kissed his cheek quickly.

As she took a few steps away, Happy spoke up. "Might not make it for dinner. Club shit. If its late, I'll crash here." He rubbed the back of his head while he spoke.

Rachel turned back around at his comment. Maybe he needed a little space right now. "Alright, well I hope I see you later." She gave him a smile, but he wasn't looking at her and back looking at his tools for an additional piece.

Once Happy found what he needed, he looked up and noticed she was leaving in her car and took another glance at Cherry, who was facing him and taking the lollipop slowly in and out of her mouth staring directly at him.

"Happy, you almost done with that car? The owner showed up a little early." Half Sack walked up and walked straight into Happys line of vision at Cherry. That was probably the first time Happy was glad Half Sack came around and distracted him from evil thoughts in his head.

"Yeah, five minutes and I'll be done." He shook his head at himself, and got back under the car to finish his work.

After getting some intel for the club, Happy found himself taking a much needed long drive on his bike. The past few days he wasn't feeling like himself and knew he was pushing everyone away. At the same time, he couldn't seem to help it. He wanted to be alone and sulk. There was nothing worse then watching his mother losing her battle with cancer and even worse that Happy could not do anything to save her.

Once it had started getting dark outside, Happy found himself driving back to the clubhouse instead of his actual home. He figured the kids would have already been in bed anyways and he wanted to grab a bottle of Jack and drink away the pain he was feeling.

He headed straight for the bar and grabbed the bottle and sat in an empty corner, taking a few long swallows of the whiskey and savoring the feeling of the burning sensation down his throat. He was halfway done with the bottle when he felt around for his smokes and realized he had smoked his last one before he took a joy ride. "Fuck." He muttered to himself out loud.

"Here you go." Out of nowhere, Cherry appeared with a new pack of his kind of cigarettes. She got a brief smile when he reached out and snatched them out of her hand, not even acknowledging or thanking her. But she knew from what she had been observing of him, that didn't seem to be his style.

She could tell he wasn't very interested in her, she would be lying if she didn't notice a few times that they had briefly locked eyes, but he wasn't doing anything in the few days she had been there to act on it. Cherry, however, was a very patient lady and when she wanted something, she would not give up until it was hers. Once she had seen Happy for the first time ride up on his bike, she knew that was the guy she wanted above all. Sexy as fuck and the baddest boy of them all.

A few of the other sweetbutts had warned Cherry that Happy was taken and his wife was not one to mess with. In fact, none of them even tried to pursue him after a few women had got their asses beat by Rachel. What should have scared her away, only made him more alluring. Obviously there was a reason that woman didn't want to let her man go. Cherry had a feeling he had to be an amazing fuck and could not wait for the day she would witness it herself. She just needed to play this out a bit.

Happy closed his eyes and took a long puff of smoke and felt his body relax a bit with the nicotine entering his system. When he opened his eyes up, he saw that Cherry had sat down in a chair opposite of him, watching him closely. Happy had grown used to the women at this charter staying clear of him, so it felt strange and different to have one close to him.

She got more comfortable in her chair and he noticed she had a glass of what looked like vodka and orange juice that she was holding delicately in her hand with what else than cherry, red nails. Anything red this girl was obviously a fan of, with her bright red hair and tight red t shirt which had a deep v neck cut to show off her large breasts.

Happy had expected her to speak, instead she sat there silently and enjoyed her drink, every once and awhile peering up to gaze at him. As he took another long drink, he wondered if she was more of a quiet type like him.

He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket to read it. He got a text from his wife. "Hey babe, it's been a long day with the kids, I'm going to head to bed early. I spoke with your aunt and your Mom has been quite comfortable today, she sat awake while she read a few chapters to her. I'm bringing some of her favorite food up to visit her tomorrow. If' you're not busy, I'd love the company. If I don't see you tonight, let me know if you want to make the trip with me. Probably will go in the late morning." His lady was definitely a talker. Most of the time he liked that, but tonight was not one of those nights.

He silently cursed at himself for thinking that, after all she took care of their kids alone and put them to sleep, and took the time to make his mom food and plan to bring it to her? He always showed his appreciation for all her efforts, but felt like he was starting to dig himself a hole he might not be able to come out of. He knew he had to say something back to her. Didn't want her going to sleep with no reply.

"Thank you baby. Pick me up at the clubhouse tomorrow. I love you." After hitting the send button, Happy rubbed his head before taking the last hit of his smoke and crushing it in the ash tray next to him. He stood up, feeling the alcohol swirling around in his body and grabbed the bottle and pack of smokes to finish by himself in his room.

Watching him leave, Cherry was a little disappointed she didn't get to go with him, but the chase was part of the fun. She had to remind herself of how good it was going to be when she was finally with him. She sighed, downed the rest of her beverage and got up, seeing some of the other guys walking in and knew she had to hook up with someone else if she wanted to keep staying around.

*So what did you guys think of this chapter? Please review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews!

Getting home from visiting his Ma, Happy was feeling a little bit better. His Ma was awake for awhile while they were there and she took a few bites of the food Rachel made her and said how marvelous it tasted. She even was grinning as Rachel was showing pictures of their babies and their funny antics over the past few days. Happys favorite part was getting to hold his mother as she started getting sleepy from her meds and feeling her squeeze him back tenderly. It was the most affection he has had with her over the past few weeks.

His heart was feeling full after that visit and as they walked back into their home, Happy spun Rachel around and picked her up in his arms and kissed her hard. She kissed him back at first, but he could feel her trying to pull away unsuccessfully under his strength. As he got her leather jacket off one of her shoulders and started on the other, he heard some clapping from inside the room and immediately stopped and turned his head. Jax and Tara were sitting on the couch and Jax had a big, shit eating grin on his face. Tara had her hands over Abels face, protecting him in case it wasn't stopped fast enough.

"Sorry bro, would have let you finish if my kid wasn't here." Jax stated and stood up, grabbing his jacket as he sure wanted to get the heck out of there. Watching four kids for a few hours was exhausting, but he would do it again in a heartbeat if Happy needed the help.

"Thanks for watching them." Happy replied, feeling a tinge of embarrassment for realizing that they weren't alone. He gently let Rachel down as Tara started packing up the kids things and went to grab their baby, most likely sleeping in the empty nursery room.

"Hows your Mom?" Jax asked, as the two guys started to walk outside and Jax gave Rachel a friendly pat on the shoulder and a wink as he passed by her, seeing her face currently a slight shade of red.

"Good day today. She was awake for quite awhile." Happy followed him outside and they stood on the porch, liting up smokes at the same time.

"That's really good to hear. Tara has been keeping me posted from what Rachel finds out, you know how our old ladies talk." Jax has a brief laugh and looks off into the distance for a moment. Happy could tell he has something on his mind and he seems to ponder it for a moment longer before continuing. "So you're doing okay?" Happy notices the look of concern Jax is giving him.

"Yeah. This shits tough, but i'll get through it." Happy tries to shrug it off, not one to want a feelings talk with one of his brothers, even if it was the one who he had become the closest to. He wanted to get back inside and have some fun with his wife. Needed to celebrate this rare superior day.

"I know you will. You got the clubs support and love, on top of your amazing family. Don't take that shit for granted Hap." Jax slapped his brothers back a little hard trying to make his point and before Happy could say anything, Tara came walking out with their baby, who was lucky for Jax was fast asleep, so Happy wouldn't react to that unnecessary, rough hit.

"Bye Happy." Tara gave a brief, genuine smile to him as he nodded in response and tossed his smoke out to go finish what he was just starting with his woman.

Laying in bed after sex, Happy couldn't stop nuzzling Rachels neck as she continued to hold his naked, muscular body against hers. She was glad today was a good day, because not only did Happy need it, but she felt like she did as well. She hated feeling disconnected from her man and overjoyed things were getting back on track.

"Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?" He muttered as he rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her lavender scent body wash and feeling it relax throughout his body.

"Not today you haven't." She replied and ran her hand along his backside and down the side of his leg. She briefly remembered how they took awhile to become this affectionate, with first what just started out as fucking. As she had started to show small doses of this gentle affection, she noticed he was returning it back to her and when he was soft and sweet to her, something inside of her melted. Because she knew she was the only one who would get to experience this with him.

"You're amazing, really. With our kids, helping my Ma, stepping up with the club, I couldn't have asked for more." Happy squeezed her body close to his for an instant, relishing in the feeling of their warm bodies connected.

"You're not so bad yourself." Her hands came back up to the back of his head and the way her fingers danced across his skull started to make his eyes heavy. He could feel various things through her touch, and this particular one was the most soothing incredible feeling he couldn't get enough of. Having this much needed quality day and being able to celebrate it, and now dozing off on his wife was the exact thing Happy needed to start bringing his focus back.

What did ya think? Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Happy groaned as he woke up to the feeling of Rachel's mouth sucking currently on his balls. It hadn't been quite as common lately of them having much morning sex as they were accustomed to. Happy felt like he always had somewhere else he had to be. He was so busy.

Before her, any lady that tried playing with his sack didn't make the feeling as good as or they didn't seem to know what to do or were too rough and got punished for it. Happy would retaliate and fuck them so hard in the ass after that dreaded mistake and happily smile in delight at their yelps of pain from the mixture of his long, thick dick and no lube that he would offer up. He was never nice to any of conquests. Some started getting smart and putting a bit on beforehand.

His eyes opened to seeing her bent over in front of him on the bed while pumping her hand firmly up and down his shaft. The dresser on the other side of the room that Happy recently bought had a mirror on it so he could get another view of his old lady. Selfishly, he wanted that extra view of her and was pleased to be the only one getting a consistent view of it. She was stunningly beautiful to him. He swore sometimes she had a spotlight on her by the way the light would bounce off her face and reflect. And she was all his.

Groaning in pleasure as he relaxes his body, he mindlessly reaches down with both hands to pull a little on her nipples. They would respond right away and perk up for him. He loved watching her body react to his touch. They were his favorite stress toy.

Once, a few years ago, Juice had a stress ball he was always using when he would get worked up and had offered Happy an extra, but Happy declined and preferred her boobs. Didn't need an excuse to not play with them.

There were times often in bed or on the couch, hell even once at the clubhouse in front of everybody when he was drunk, where he would fondle her breasts. It would lead to sex of course, but he couldn't help himself getting wrapped up in the fullness of them and watching them bounce.

Flashback

….

Walking into the clubhouse, Rachel spots Happy over at the bar counter. As she approaches him, she reaches out to give him a tight hug and she pushes her breasts into him with extra force teasingly. She was gone all day and missed the hell out of him.

Happy instinctively wraps his arms around her lower back and slips his hand under her fitted, black tank top to rub on her back. He still had times where he wouldn't be able to resist and touch her hour-glass figure. She still had that magic effect on him. Like a magnetic charge and Happy half the time didn't even recognize that he did so.

Rachel arches her eyebrow as Happys rough hands are exploring her bare back right away. "I see you're having a good night." She reaches up and kisses his cheek quickly. The smell of alcohol was evident as she got closer to him, hence why she went for his cheek. He had got back from a job a few hours prior and needed to unwind. She, on the other hand, was stone cold sober.

"Uh huh." Happy gets distracted by how smooth her skin feels and briefly thinks they should go to his room before not being able to wait and grab both of her breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands with just a little extra that he couldn't be able to grasp onto, and he fought back a groan. He wasn't gonna appear weak in front of his brothers. At least that was his plan.

Rachel took a sharp intake of breath when she felt his hands go to her chest shocked and couldn't help the small sigh that came out from him massaging them. It felt like pure heaven. She had a larger rack and it would soothe her body. Happy would take extra pristine care of them for her at the end of a long day. "Can I get a beer?"

Before the prospect could even attempt to grab it, he witnessed Happy move forward and start nibbling on her ear, and she could feel his large arousal growing against her. The guy quickly set the beer down and walked away. The prospect didn't have a death wish and with the Killer being drunk is that nothing was impossible. Happy also was known for having drunken over protective moments with Rachel, normally about every six months or so.

"Fuck the beer." He leaned down and gave a rare, small smile at her longingly, before licking his lips and kissing her. Everything around him Happy considered just white noise. He was focused on her and her alone.

Rachel could feel the eyes briefly on them as her skin started heating up from being embarrassed. She had to figure out how to get Happy to the bed before he fucked her in front of everyone. He wouldn't fuck her in front of everyone, right? She leaned back against his erection and turned her head to look him directly in the eyes. "How about fuck me instead?" She whispered to him, luckily none of the guys were actually watching them, as they were wasted themselves. Really nobody will probably even remember this tomorrow.

Happy felt a tinge of pre-cum wipe against his boxers and he bite his lip. She knew how to get to the point. "Night fellas." Happy threw Rachel over his shoulder and looked at Jax as he had a full pitched tent in his jeans, "tell Edna she's getting double time to stay overnight."

Jax shook his head, but nonetheless, grabbed his cellphone and made a call to Edna. Happy was occupied and both the guys had huge sex drives in common, which is why Jax Teller didn't want to be a person to get in the way of people having sex. It wasn't long after that the guys could hear a bed frame hitting the wall with a hard, yet sweet rhythm.

"Think she wants this beer?" The prospect asked, as he pointed to it looking at Jax confused. Jax decided it was time for him to go home and get some of his own. Everyone else can't be getting laid but him.

So what did you all think? Please take a few seconds to review. It really motivates me to get creative and write for you all. :)


End file.
